Not every life is a fairytale , but a nightmare
by I'mNotPerfectAreYou
Summary: Ally is a 15 year old girl who everyone thinks she has a perfect life but that's only because they don't her past. Look deep into her eyes and you'll see a nightmare start to unfold upon you. Not everything is perfect forever but if you get a chance to make it better they take that chance because that will be the only one. @copyright pending


A/N: Hey guys I hope you like this one-shot. There will be a shocking ending.

Ally is a 15 year old girl, who everyone thinks she has the most perfect life because of the things she has. But what they don't know is when you look deep into her eyes you will realize every life is a not a fairytale but a nightmare unfolding. She is about to enter high school. She is very happy to be going to Woodstock High School because her two older brothers went there. Every morning she'll wake up with a great big smile and walk through the school halls saying hi to her friends, teachers and hug her best friends. She will never not even once let anyone see her emotional or sad because she felt as if she did, everyone will see her as a weak person and she does not want that. She wants to be known as a strong person who can handle anything that comes her way. Many people know Ally as that quiet girl who is the best drawer, nice and caring to anyone she meets. But no one knows her past where nightmares come alive. When she was born, she weighed 1 pond because she was born very early, that's she had to stay in the hospital for a few weeks. Doctors said she wouldn't make it but she overcame the struggles and survived. But 4 months later on July 14, 1998 her biological mother Carmen passed away. You might be thinking right now, at least she has her father. But nope Ally does not have a father she does not even know him, no one does. After being born on April 16, 1998 Ally does not have a mother, or a father. So Ally's grandma and her husband took in Ally as her own. That's great news for Ally right? Nope because that is where her nightmare began. Growing up in that house Ally was sexually and physically abused not by her grandma but her grandma's husband. If you ask Ally, she will say I remember exactly how that man looks and the bruises he left. While living in that house Ally got her toys, or even sometimes clothes from the garbage cans in the Chicago allies. Her clothes were ripped or either too small or too big. But in Ally's mind this was a normal way of life for her. Ally's grandma suffered from heart diseases, there were times where her grandma needed to sit down and rest. She will always clinch her chest in pain. Ally will just look at her in horror, she always didn't know if her grandma will die in front of her or not. When Ally was a little girl she suffered from really bad asthma where she had to lay in bed for days, doing asthma treatments. There where nights were Ally will just wake up and throw up for no reason. But all this things didn't faze her because she knew one day she will be saved, and that one day came. When Ally was a baby people thought this man that her mother used to hang around was her father but once they did a DNA test they found out he really wasn't. But to this day Ally always called that man her grandpa. Her grandpa had 4 daughters one of those were named Cana. And this lady named Canna was the one who pulled her out from her nightmare. Ally was finally saved; she would call Cana her aunt. When her aunt saved her, they right away went to the hospital so she can get checked up and run some tests. That day Ally packed one small bag with clothes and went to Woodstock, IL to start her new life. But she still had to go to court every month because she wanted to be adopted by her aunt Cana. In Ally's new life she had 2 new girls and 2 new boys to look up to, later on she would call them brothers and sisters. Now some time skipped Ally was now in 4th grade and that was the year she finally, officially was adopted by the state. That day she signed the papers and turned to her aunt and said "can I call you mom for real now?" Ally called her aunt mom before she was adopted but now when she did call her mom she knew in heart it was true she really was Ally's mom. Her name was no longer Ally Rosario but Ally Rosario Elias. Ally now has 2 sisters and 3 brothers and 1 mom, still no father but that was totally fine with Ally because she finally was safe and she had a real family to say she loved them all. When Ally was finally old enough her mother told her that she had 3 other biological sisters that her mother had before she passed. What happened to Ally happened to them. Ally was very happy to hear this news but also sad because she had no idea they were, all she knew was their names and two of them lived in New York. Some years went by and now Ally just finished 8th grade and was on summer break. One morning her mother told her go on Google and type one of your sister's name. So Ally did , there was a Facebook account that popped up and her mother looked straight at her and said that is 100% your sister I just know it in my heart. So Ally sent her a friend request and a message and later that night Ally stood up to midnight, that is when she got a message back saying yes, I am your sister. Ally couldn't do anything but start shaking and crying she then ran to her mother's room and say the words mom she really is my sister. So that morning Ally messaged her sister and asked for her number. As soon as Ally heard her sister's voice she felt as something in her heart was fixed with such warmth and it was at peace. But she just didn't find 1 but she found two of her sisters, they both live in New York but they have different lives. Ally was planning to go to New York City in August but her mother doesn't have enough money so Ally now has to wait a year or longer to finally meet her sisters face to face. Now as I said before everyone thinks she has the most perfect life because of the things she has. Those things are a ipad2 , a phone, a mp3 player, a $100 dollar radio, her own room, went on a few trips, a camera and she got to see her favorite band in the whole world R5. But if you look deep in her eyes you can see the hurt and pain she has been through, Ally's life was never a fairytale it was once a nightmare but now it's just a life filled with happiness, love and chances. If you ask Ally who is some the people she looks up to they would be Brookelynn her sister-in-law, Demi Lovato and the whole R5. So before you judge a person's life ask them their life story because no life is a fairytale, some are nightmares that turn into happiness. Everyone has gone through pain, love and hurt and I am one of them no im not talking about Ally , im talking about me Arlene Elias. As I end this story I realize this is not fiction this reality this is my own life story. –Arlene R. Elias. A/N: hope you enjoyed this one-shot please review and im not lying this is 100% my own life story. Even after everything I went through , I love my life the way it is today.


End file.
